The invention relates to carbon black, to a process for producing the same, and also to use of the same.
EP 0792920, EP 0982378, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,833 and WO 92/04415 disclose furnace blacks which have a narrow aggregate size distribution.
The known carbon blacks have the disadvantage of low C-14 content, indicating low or zero content of non-renewable feedstock.